


Вики

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit





	Вики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [~Solinary~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%7ESolinary%7E).



\- Привет, Дерек! – невысокая худенькая блондинка влетела в лабораторию, как ураган. – Говорят, ты уже три дня не вылезаешь из этой дыры.  
\- Привет, Лиз, - парень откинул с лица рыжую челку и отвлекся от голографического экрана. – Во-первых, это не дыра, а лучшая компьютерная лаборатория станции, а во-вторых, извлечение информации со старых носителей требует времени.  
\- О Боже, не будь таким занудой! – фыркнула девушка и вгляделась в текст на экране. – Что это?  
\- Это бортовой журнал «Виктории», - не без гордости ответил Дерек.  
\- «Виктории»? Той самой, что несколько лет была переходящим призом между Империей и Объединенными планетами?  
\- Именно! – улыбнулся парень.  
\- Но где вы ее нашли, она же исчезла из всех документов спустя год после подписания мира?  
\- А вот это самое смешное: рудокопы на S-5 откопали старый имперский ангар.  
\- То есть практически легендарный военный корабль просто запихнули в ангар и забыли про него?!  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Н-да, это надо переварить, - девушка хихикнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки. - И нашел что-то интересное?  
\- О, тебе понравится! – Дерек таинственно улыбнулся и повернулся к экрану.  
Пальцы запорхали над сенсорной клавиатурой, прокручивая текст, выделяя фрагменты и выводя их на экран в нужной последовательности.  
\- Читай.  
Внимание девушки сосредоточилось на выведенном тексте.

« 15.05.2301  
База 773.  
Капитан Дженсен Росс Эклз.  
Пробный запуск (...)».

«21.09.2306  
База 502.  
Капитан Джаред Тристан Падалеки.  
Пробный запуск трофейного крейсера «Виктория» (...)».

«03.02.2307  
(...)  
P.S.: Недолго радовался, ДжейТи. Моя малышка знает, кто ее хозяин».

«19.07.2307  
(...)  
P.S.: Похоже, тебе досталась ветреная малышка, ДжейАр».

«11.12.2307  
(...)  
P.S.: Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого».

«05.04.2308  
(...)  
P.S.: Смотри, не разнеси малышку Вики в порыве страсти»

«13.08.2308  
(...)  
P.S.: Я очень бережно отношусь к своей собственности. Не будь ты таким шустрым, уже узнал бы это на собственной шкуре».

«14.12.2308  
(...)  
P.S.: Предпочитаю заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Да и ты что-то не рвешься на очную ставку».

«20.06.2309  
(...)  
P.S.: Эй, растерял слова?»

«01.09.2309  
(...)  
P.S.: Небольшой отпуск. Уже соскучился, детка?»

«17.01.2310  
(...)  
P.S.: И не надейся. Еще раз назовешь меня деткой, детка, и я подпалю тебе крылышки».

«08.04.2310  
(...)  
P.S.: Да ты горячая штучка, ДжейТи! Может, все-таки заглянешь на огонек?  
P.P.S.: Что за хрень ты повесил в моей каюте?»

«29.07.2310  
(...)  
P.S.: Мне и тут неплохо, лучше ты к нам.  
P.P.S.: Это голографический проектор последней модели, дубина, новое слово в медиатехнике. И я повесил его в моей каюте».

«24.11.2310  
(...)  
P.S.: Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
P.P.S.: Теперь в порно можно еще и поучаствовать?»

«06.04.2311  
(...)  
P.S.: Эй, я пошутил, ты что, обиделся?»

«14.09.2311  
(...)  
P.S.: Ну ладно-ладно, извини, ок?»

«04.12.2311  
(...)  
P.S.: Эй, ДжейТи, может хватит в молчанку играть?»

«09.03.2312  
(...)  
P.S.: Извини, ДжейАр, я тут болтался по соседней галактике. А кто-то, похоже, волновался!»

«15.05.2312  
(...)  
P.S.: Разбежался, просто с тобой не так скучно».

23.07.2312  
(...)  
P.S.: Ну ты и гад!  
P.P.S.: Проверь систему охлаждения в жилом отсеке. Кажется, я не успею слетать на ремонтную станцию».

«03.09.2312  
(...)  
P.S.: Гад – мое второе имя, малыш.  
P.P.S.: Заменил на новую, смотри не замерзни с непривычки.  
P.P.P.S.: Не знаю, зачем командованию Вики, но я рад, что они разрешают захват без повреждений».

«22.11.2312  
(...)  
P.S.: Следи за языком, пупсик, мои слова все еще в силе.  
P.P.S.: Я же горячая штучка, не замерзну.  
P.P.P.S.: Я тоже».

«13.03.2313  
(...)  
P.S.: Я обязательно прослежу за ним, когда мы встретимся.  
P.P.S: Ходят слухи о мирных переговорах».

«10.06.2313  
(...)  
P.S.: Извращенец.  
P.P.S.: Если мир подпишут, предлагаю пропустить по пиву. «У Эльзы» на К-2 по четвергам подают домашнее».

\- Как думаешь, они встретились? – дочитав, спросила Лиз.  
\- Мирный договор был подписан в июле 2313-го, «Виктория» по нему вернулась к Империи, так что все может быть.  
\- Ты просто обязан мне все рассказать, как только закончишь!  
\- Не закороти мне оборудование своим энтузиазмом, - рассмеялся Дерек, но, увидев умоляющий взгляд девушки, сдался: - Куда я от тебя денусь.  
\- Ты лучший! – подпрыгнула Лиз и чмокнула парня в щеку. – Это будет исторический роман века!  
\- Хорошо, а теперь дай мне заняться делом, - и добавил уже в закрывающуюся дверь: - Но с тебя ужин!


End file.
